


White Squall

by Jael, pir8grl



Series: Voyages of the Canary [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: The Canary sets out for Bali to free Len's tiger.





	1. Chapter 1

**The South Atlantic**

 

“Captain, your tea’s getting cold!” Sin called from the passage. 

“OK...thanks...” Leonard called quietly from within, in a voice rough with sleep. 

He frowned, groggily processing the warm light filtering into the cabin and Sin’s choice of words. If Sara’s tea was getting cold, the cabin girl must have called at least once already. He shifted slightly, focusing on Sara, still sound asleep beside him. Her golden hair was spread over the pillow, and the little blue glass pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat. He still thought she deserved a real sapphire, and she still laughed at the suggestion. She was wearing his faded blue linen shirt - a favorite of hers because it was so soft. 

And she was still asleep. 

That was really unlike her. Leonard frowned and gently brushed a bit of loose hair back from her face, then touched his lips to her forehead. 

“Sara? Love, are you well?” 

“Sleepy,” she murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

“Shall I fetch some of that special tea? The kind that you and Amaya like...when er…” 

Sara cracked her eyes open, then chuckled softly at the blush that was creeping up his neck. “No. M’just ...sleepy.” 

Leonard’s frown deepened when he realized that he couldn’t recollect the last time she’d been unwell. Fatigue the morning after she’d been wounded was entirely understandable, but this had been going on a bit too long for his liking. He stroked her cheek lightly. 

“All right. Sleep. I’ll go up and see what’s going on.” 

Sara sighed softly, but he thought she’d already fallen back to sleep. 

 

***

Sara woke slowly. Golden light infused the cabin, and the space beside her was empty and cool. Dammit, she thought groggily. Leonard **_knew_** she hated when he snuck out and left her to sleep...she was a grown adult...captain of her own ship...she needed to be up and about… 

Except...she dimly recollected telling him she was sleepy...and him awkwardly asking if she wanted that special tea...the kind that she and Amaya drank when…

Suddenly wide awake, Sara tried to recall the last time she’d needed the raspberry leaf tea. She couldn’t. Oh. **_Oh._**

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the diffident knock at the door. “Sara?” Amaya called softly. 

“Come in.” She sat up slowly, mind churning.

Soot scampered in between Amaya’s feet the minute the door opened and clawed his way up the bedclothes. Sara caught him and cuddled him absently. 

Amaya walked over to the bunk with a fresh mug of tea and a chunk of bread. “Are you well?” she asked gently. “ Leonard thought perhaps you might be ill.” 

“No. I’m not...I mean...I don’t think so...”

“Sara?” Amaya was frowning. This stuttering and indecision was not like her captain.

“I’m fine.” Sara took a deep breath and grabbed control with both hands. “Have Sin bring me some warm water, would you, please?” she asked in her best brisk captain’s voice. 

“Of course.” Amaya nodded and set the tea and bread on the desk. She turned back at the door. “Sara...if you…” 

“I’m fine.” 

“All right,” Amaya said dubiously as she left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sara emerged on deck to find a full-fledged battle being fought - with wooden training swords.

One of them was held by Sin. Her voice piped up, as she struggled to recall all the words and keep up her guard at the same time.

_“Then shall our names,_

_Familiar in his mouth as household words—_

_Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter_

_...War…War...”_

_“Warwick and Talbot,”_ Leonard continued, grinning, parrying her tentative blow.  
__

_“Salisbury and Gloucester—_

__

_Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red._

__

_This story shall the good man teach his son;_

__

_And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by -”_

_“From this day to the ending of the world!”_ they concluded in unison. 

Mick and Amaya, watching from nearby, clapped. Leonard wrapped an arm around Sin’s skinny shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, then passed her his sword and told her to run along and put them away. 

Leonard wiped his forehead with his sleeve, then turned to see Sara watching. She was wearing another of his shirts, which made him smile even as he mentally prepared himself for a scolding for misusing the training tools. 

But then he noticed her expression, and how she had a trembling hand pressed to her mouth. 

“Sara? What is it, love?” he asked, stepping quickly to her side and taking her arm. 

She mustered a slightly shaky smile for him. “Can...can we talk?” 

Leonard scanned the deck to see where the others were working--Amaya and Mick diligently pretending not to pay attention--then led her to the rail on the port side. He took one small hand in his and lifted her chin with gentle fingers. 

“What’s wrong?” 

It took every ounce of Sara’s considerable will to keep her eyes fixed steadily on Leonard’s. “I...I was doing some figuring, and I think...I think that maybe I might…be...” 

“Pregnant?” Leonard supplied gently. 

Sara nodded, blinking in surprise.

“I’m a man, not stupid,” he added dryly. He lifted her hand and gently pressed a kiss to the ring that he’d given her. 

“This is...all right? We’re all right?” Sara sounded almost lost--but not, he suddenly realized, unhappy.

“Sara…” Leonard’s breath hitched in his throat as the image of a little girl with messy blond hair and eyes the color of the sea danced in his mind’s eye. He bent his head and kissed her soundly, then set his hands on her waist, spun them around, pressed her to the rail and, straightening, lifted her up just a bit. 

Sara smiled against his lips, then wrapped one leg around his waist, the better to hold herself in place. 

“Uh, Cap’n -” Mick said, from far too close. 

Sara just waved a hand vaguely in his direction without breaking the kiss. 

“Right. Nothin’ that can’t wait.”

* * *

“Sara, do you think we should go home?” 

“No,” she replied drowsily, reaching out to grab--well, whatever she could--smiling a little into the bunk as Leonard removed portions of his anatomy from the reach of her grasping fingers.

“We’re headed for the Indian Ocean.”

“Yeah,” she acknowledged, rolling over a little to study him. “To set your tiger free.” 

“Never mind the tiger right now.” There’s amusement in his tone, however, as he stood just out of her reach. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable with your family?” 

Sara pushed herself up on one elbow. “With my mother hovering and fussing for months on end? Hell, no!” 

“All right,” he replied patiently. “I can understand that, but what about staying with Lisa and Cisco? They’ve got a very comfortable home -”

“No.” Sara’s tone grew stubborn. “My baby will be born in my home, and that’s right here.” 

Leonard sighed, but nodded. “It’s my baby, too, you know,” he told her earnestly, “and I just want the both of you to be safe.” 

“Women have been birthing babies for a very long time, and in every corner of the world,” Sara informed him. “We’ll be fine. 

“And besides...we can’t keep that cat on board forever,” she added obstinately.

* * *

It didn’t take Sara long to decide that parts of this pregnancy thing were going to get old fast--and not just the tired-all-the-time, weepy-part-of-the-time, eventually-growing-increasingly-larger parts.

When she went up on deck to check on things and take her turn at the wheel, Leonard trailed along behind her. If she tried to lift so much as a coil of rope, he looked like he wanted to take it to “help.” And when she selected a training sword to get some practice in with Amaya, he clearly wanted to say something he did, fortunately, have the sense not to say.

Yes, this would not stand, she decided. At any rate, not if the baby’s father wanted to live to see its birth.

The first mate and bo’sun observed this byplay with increasing curiosity. Mick was just flat out confused. Amaya had certain... ** _growing_**...suspicions.

* * *

Sara woke from a nap to find Leonard sitting beside her in the bunk, book in hand. When she stirred, he looked down at her, an expression of gentle wonder in his eyes.

“Are you going to do this the whole time?” she grumbled, even as she pushed herself up on one elbow and accepted the piece of dry biscuit he produced from his pocket. 

“Maybe.” 

Sara sighed softly. She knew Leonard tried to restrain himself from being overly protective--at least, in front of others, even if he hadn’t been particularly successful of late--but she also knew just how much this meant to him, to have a family of his very own. And even more, how determined he was to make sure his child had the sort of father he and Lisa never did. 

“When are we going to tell the others?” he asked quietly. 

Sara glared at him, which might have been more effective without the sleep-tousled hair and pillowcase crease on her cheek. 

“It concerns them, too.” He held up a hand to forestall her protests. “I know, it’s a private thing, and a natural process, and no one-- ** _no one_** \--doubts your strength or your courage, but Sara...there’s going to be times when you’re uncomfortable or unwell, and eventually, your appearance will make you a target. We have to think about how to handle that.” 

Sara was enough of a tactician to know that he was right. But that didn’t stop her from scowling at him. “I take it you have some thoughts?” 

“I do” He hesitated. “You know how Laurel said in her letter that The Canary was known as a fast, light ship, captained by a woman who was a fierce fighter? Would you be comfortable letting Amaya stand in for you, when...well…” 

“You’re asking her to stand up and paint a rather large bullseye on herself.” Sara frowned at him. “That’s not something you ask lightly.” 

“I know. I just thought you’d rather her than Mick or me.” 

Sara gave him a withering look. “Oh, yes, and you’d pass for me? I think you’d both need to lose a few inches and grow some…”

Leonard cut in hastily. “We should talk to them. Together, I think.” 

Sara let it go. “And we need to tell Sin before too long.” 

“Yeah.” She glanced up, realizing by the look on Leonard’s face that he still had something on his mind. “What else?” she asked gently. 

“I’d very much like to write to Lisa.” 

Sara shifted to a sitting position, the better to maintain eye contact. “Hey...Lisa is your sister. You write and tell her whatever you please. Just because I’m not ready to open this particular can of worms with my own family, it’s not binding on you.” 

“She’s your sister now, too,” he reminded her. 

“I know. Have you got another piece of biscuit?”

He smirked and handed over a cloth-wrapped packet from his pocket.

* * *

They decided to tackle the most immediate question first.

“Come in,” Sara invited, later that day, when Mick and Amaya appeared in the doorway. 

Leonard slid out of the other chair, and moved to lounge against the wall near Sara.

Mick closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms. “You wanted to see us, Cap’n?” 

Rather uncharacteristically, Sara cleared her throat, then looked down at her hands and sucked in a deep breath before speaking. “There’s a matter of ship’s business I want to discuss with you both-”

“When’s the baby coming?” Mick asked bluntly. 

Amaya turned on him with horrified eyes. **_“Mick!”_** she hissed. 

The bigger man blinked at her. “What? You said -”

“I said I **_guessed._** That’s not the sort of thing you just blurt out!” 

“Why not?” Mick looked baffled. “It’s gonna happen, ain’t it?”

Sara looked at Leonard in amusement as their two friends continued to bicker. 

“I think they’ll get around to congratulating us...eventually,”Leonard finally remarked with a sly smirk. 

Amaya, hearing, turned to them with a bright smile. “Of course we do! We couldn’t be happier for you.” 

“But?” Sara asked shrewdly, leaning back in her chair. “I’m getting the impression you’ve discussed this.” 

“We have.” Amaya hesitated. “Sara, there’s going to come a time when you can’t hide the fact that you’re pregnant, and there are people who will take advantage of that. People know The Canary is captained by a woman, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone give a good description of you.”

She took a deep breath. “We were thinking, maybe it might be safer--for all of us--if, when the time comes, you let people think that I’m the captain.” Amaya held her breath, knowing Sara might be touchy at the idea of being thought anything less than her usual, formidable self, but also knowing that she would see wisdom...eventually. 

Sara looked to Leonard, and he nodded his encouragement. “Leonard and I discussed that,” she said, “but...well, it’s a lot to ask.” 

“You’re not asking; I’m offering,” Amaya told her earnestly. “And you’d still be giving the orders, just from a place of greater safety.” 

Sara hesitated a long moment…then nodded.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “Please don’t tell the others yet. We need to speak to Sin first.” 

“Of course,” Amaya agreed, swatting Mick in the gut with the back of her hand. She stared across at Sara for a moment, and when the captain smiled ever so slightly, she smiled back and went around the desk to offer a hug. 

Mick followed, clasping his old friend’s hand warmly.“You’re gonna be a great father, Snart,” he said, knowing Leonard’s thoughts on the subject. “You are.” 

Voices from out in the passageway disturbed the scene before it could become too maudlin. 

“Nate, have you seen the tiger?” the quartet heard Jefferson ask anxiously. 

“Nope,” Nate yelled, apparently down from the deck. “Isn’t he in his cage?” 

“No. Maybe the bo’sun took him up on deck?” 

“Not as far as I can see.” 

Concerned, Mick flung open the door. “Amaya’s in here, with me and the cap’n. What’s all this?”

“Cat’s out of his cage, Mister Rory.” 

“Where’s Sin?” Sara asked immediately, rising.

“And the kitten,” Leonard added, moving to her side. He knew how upset the girl would be if...

“Havin’ her lessons with the perfessor, far as I know,” Mick replied. “And the kitten **_should_** be shut up in her cabin.” 

“All right,” Sara said briskly. “Split up and find the tiger. He can’t have gotten very far.” She darted a speaking glance at Leonard, who closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing perfectly well what she was thinking.

 _You just_ had _to steal a tiger._

“He ain’t in the galley,” Mick yelled from outside after a moment. 

“He likes the big coils of rope on deck,” Amaya suggested, heading above. 

“Pretty lady! Pretty lady!” Verdant squawked as he flew past her.

“Well, at least he didn’t eat the damn bird,” Sara muttered as she started for the deck.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Leonard drawled, following her.

“Hey - I like that bird!” Mick yelled back down the corridor, goodnaturedly. 

“He’s not up here!” Amaya called down. 

“Well, he’s not in the cabins,” Leonard yelled back, after searching...well, at least a few.

“Come on, people, the ship’s not that big,” Sara replied, leaning her forehead against the doorframe.

“Whatever is going on out here?” Martin asked, sticking his head out the door of his cabin. 

“Shut that door!” multiple voices called. 

Martin harrumphed and shut his door with rather more force than necessary. 

“I’m going to check the hold,” Sara announced, straightening and heading in that direction.

“I’ll come with you,” Leonard said quickly, hurrying after her. 

Sara shot him an exasperated look over her shoulder. And walked just a trifle faster. 

She was out of sight among the boxes and bales in the hold when Leonard crossed the threshold. 

“Sara? Where are you?” she heard.

“Back here.” 

Leonard barked his shin on a box and cursed under his breath. “Be careful.” 

“I’m fine!” Sara snapped, clambering farther in among the crates. “Aw...there you are,” she murmured. 

“Sara? You found him?” Leonard’s voice sounded almost plaintive.

“Yup!” Sara, for her part, sounded smug.

“Well, don’t get too close. Let me get the others--and a rope.” 

“Snart.” Her voice was dry. “He’s a cat. He’s asleep. In a crate. It’s kinda cute, actually.” 

“We’re gonna have to work on your definition of cute,” Leonard muttered, shaking his head...but smiling.

 

***

 

Soon enough, the tiger was back in his cage, and Sin was sitting on the floor--behind Mick’s chalk line (for whatever **_that_** was worth...the damn cat was far too clever for anyone’s peace of mind)-- playing with Soot and watching Soot’s grumpy striped cousin, who was not all that amused about the foiling of his latest escape.

“Sin?” Sara asked, coming to sit beside the girl on the floor. She shrugged off Leonard’s helping hand irritably.

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. “I didn’t do it!” 

“No, sweetheart...no one thinks you did anything,” Leonard assured her, folding his lanky limbs down onto the floor next to them.

“I wanted to play with him,” Sin continued hurriedly, as if she hadn’t heard the words, “but Mister Rory said I couldn’t…” 

“Because it’s not safe,” Leonard said gently. “The tiger is a wild animal, not a pet--no matter how much he sometimes acts like it.” He shot the big cat a somewhat dirty look as it lounged in the cage watching them. “That’s why we’re taking him someplace where we can turn him loose. We just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Sara huffed impatiently. 

“Are you mad at me?” Sin wavered, eyes huge in the way that usually worked wonders on Mick and the rest of the crew.

“No. Of course not,” Sara said, trying to make her voice gentle. 

“Are you mad at Leonard?” 

Soot, meanwhile had clambered up Sara’s waistcoat and was balanced on her shoulder, eagerly tugging on her braid. She carefully tamped down her irritation, and removed the kitten from his perch with a sigh.

“No, Sin,” she told the girl, casting an expressive look at Leonard. “I’m not mad at Leonard. In fact, there’s something we want to tell you. You know that Leonard and I love each other very much, right?” 

Sin looked back and forth between the two of them dubiously. “Are you _sure?”_

 ** _“Yes,”_** Leonard said emphatically. “We love each other. Very much. And we love you. We want to make sure you understand that nothing will ever change that.” 

Sin looked at them a tad suspiciously. “Are you gonna have a baby?” she demanded. 

“Er...well…” Leonard stammered, as Sara put a hand to her mouth.

“Isn’t that what grownups do when they love one another?” Sin’s tone was so matter-of-fact that Leonard just gaped at her for a moment.

Sara shook with silent mirth--that rather quickly developed into full-scale giggles. Between the laughter and the fact that Sin suddenly launched herself into Sara’s arms, it was a good thing that they were already on the floor. Leonard just sighed with relief and leaned over to wrap his arms around them both.

* * *

Mick rolled over and sat up irritably. From the captain’s quarters, a spirited “discussion” about the merits of staying in civilized waters--close to surgeons, midwives, and apothecaries--versus sailing wherever the hell Sara happened to feel like was making sleep impossible. 

“I’m gonna go knock some sense into those two idiots,” he grumbled, reaching for his breeches. 

“I’m coming with you,” Amaya said, sliding out of the bunk and reaching for her own clothes. 

“You don’t hafta.” 

“As you said. **_Two_** idiots.” She winked at him as she pulled a shirt over her head.

Mick threw a grin at her as he reached for the door.

A few moments later, he pounded on the door to the captain’s cabin. “Open up, Snart.” 

The voices within stilled. 

“Just a minute,” they finally replied, more or less in unison.

Leonard unlatched the door a moment later, looking disheveled, but decent. Sara sat up in the bunk, with the blankets drawn up primly over her lap. 

“Come with me, Leonard,” Amaya said briskly, looking past Mick and beckoning.

With one glance back at Sara, Leonard sighed, then followed the bo’sun up on deck. 

Amaya took a deep breath of the night air as they emerged, waved to Jax as he waved at them from the wheel, then drew Leonard over to the railing.

“All right, Leonard,” she said, folding her arms. “We need to talk. You are making Sara crazy.” 

He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised a hand and cut him off. 

**_“I know,”_** she told him. “You love her, and you want her and the baby to be safe. I understand. But Leonard, childbirth is a very natural process. Sara is young and healthy and strong. Her own body will let her know when she needs to stop doing certain things. She’s smart enough to listen. **_If_** you let her be.”

Leonard sighed softly, but held his peace. 

“You know Sara won’t stand for being coddled or controlled,” Amaya continued, softening her tone as she saw he was listening. “If you give her space, she should see reason on her own, but if you keep trying to hold her back--oh, hell, you know her--she’ll decide to go wrestle alligators or something.” 

Leonard chuckled at the image, even though he knew she was right. 

“I’m sorry we woke you,” he said finally. 

Amaya just shook her head fondly, and stretched up to kiss his cheek. 

***

Mick stepped into the cabin and shut the door, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against it. Then he just stared at her for a long moment.

“What?” Sara finally snapped, glaring at him. It was bad enough _Leonard_ was constantly watching her like she was going to break.

“I’ve known Snart my whole life,” Mick finally said. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to him. Having someone like you, and a baby of his own--hell, those are things he never thought he’d have. Right now, he’s terrified.” 

Sara’s face softened just a little, even as she shook her head. “He’s the bravest man I know,” she objected. 

Mick nodded his agreement. “Yeah. But right now, he’s terrified of screwing up, like his own miserable excuse of a father. And he is terrified of losing you, or the baby, or both. Can you just...I dunno...promise him you’ll stay out of bar fights or somethin’?”

He sighed. “Just try to meet him halfway, is all I’m asking. So the rest of us don’t go nuts before this kid gets here.” 

Sara chuckled softly. “Sorry we disturbed you,” she said quietly.

“Ain’t like it’s the first time,” Mick replied with a shrug and a wicked smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bali**

“I,” Sara whispered, standing on the deck and staring out at the blue-green waters and the island they surrounded, “might almost forgive that damned cat just for giving me an excuse to see this.”

Standing behind her, hands on her hips, Leonard chuckled. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear: “And me? Do you forgive me?”

Sara tilted her head back just a little, smiling, and felt his lips brush her ear. “I’m still deciding on that.”

“Tell you what - next time, I’ll steal something smaller, and shinier. A sapphire, maybe.” 

“I don’t need a sapphire,” Sara protested half-heartedly, knowing how hard he was to distract once he became fixated with something. 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one.” 

Martin, studying his copious books and records, had come to the conclusion that Felicity’s offhand remark had been perfectly spot-on: their wayward tiger was actually something even rarer than originally suspected, a Bali tiger. 

(“It’s the darker fur, and the bars on their heads,” he said authoritatively, as if he hadn’t just figured it out less than an hour ago. Sara had hidden a smile, and declined to mention that she was pretty sure Felicity had already known that when suggesting the island.)

“Where’s Sin?” Leonard wondered. “I know she’ll want to see the tigers.” He chuckled. “From a nice, safe distance.”

“And Amaya,” Sara pointed out. “She’s good with the cat.” 

“Er...they’re below, having a lesson,” Jefferson offered as he and Nate wrestled the tiger’s cage up on deck as the young cat paced with great agitation.

“A lesson?” Sara asked, half-turning and raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

Nate shot his friend a dirty look. “Sewing lesson, ma’am,” he said. “But...umm...well…”

“I think maybe we weren’t supposed to hear that,” Leonard suggested in a stage whisper, grinning.

“We’ll act surprised,” Sara assured the two young men. “Fetch them both for us, would you, please?” 

A few moments later, Sin clattered up onto the deck, mouth forming a little “o” as she stared out at the lovely sight before them. Then, as Amaya emerged behind her, her face fell as she remembered why they were there.

“Do we have to?” she asked Sara, eyes huge as she looked over at the tiger’s cage. The creature looked back out with big yellow eyes, tail lashing. “He helped save me when those bad men came on board. I...we could train him. He could help guard the ship.”

Sara forbore from mentioning that if the cat hadn’t been on board, the bad men wouldn’t have been there either. “Sweetie,” she said gently, “the tiger is going to get bigger. A lot bigger. And he’s a wild animal. He needs to be with his own kind. He’ll be happier there.”

The tiger, as if in agreement, made a “mrrrup” sound from his cage. Jax laughed and even Sin smiled a little.  
“That’s why I...took him away,” Leonard pointed out, crouching in front of the girl. (Sara made an amused noise in the background.) “He shouldn’t have to live in a cage. He’d never be really happy in one...or even on a ship at large, if it was possible. He needs to be free.”

Sin nodded, even as one big, fat tear rolled down her cheek. Leonard wiped it away with his thumb, then gave her a hug. Sara, watching, smiled, her hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

Not everyone went ashore on Operation Tiger. Leonard, Sara, Mick, Amaya and Jax--and the big cat, still in its cage--crammed into the Canary’s longboat for the jaunt.

Sin--who’d been allowed to bid her feline friend one last careful farewell before he went home--waved from the ship as they made their way toward the island. Stein had pinpointed the most likely locations to avoid both the Dutch East India Company and any natives, as well as the most likely habitats for tigers, and this particular location fit all three parameters.

Jax guided the longboat skillfully to a likely spot, and Leonard, Mick, Sara and Amaya clambered out onto a spar of rock, the former two lifting the tiger’s cage one more time. The young cat made a low “roowwwrrr” of interest as he took in the scents and sounds of the island and Sara patted the top of the cage almost affectionately as they started into the interior.

“We shouldn’t go too far,” Amaya pointed out quietly. “We know we mean no harm. The natives don’t. And we don’t want our friend here,” she nodded to the cage, “to be too close to them. They hunt tigers here, but they _don’t_ cage them.”

“At least Sin didn’t know that,” Leonard muttered, climbing over a fallen tree and reaching back to extend a hand to Sara. “Well, that’s why we didn’t want her to turn him into a pet.”

“Keep your eyes out for a likely site,” the captain ordered, looking around. “What a lovely place this is.”

“Pity we’re not planning to stay,” Amaya added, her tone wistful. “I could do with a bit of a holiday, and it is gorgeous.”

Mick, hefting the cage, looked back at her, an odd expression on his face. “You’d like a holiday, huh? Hmm. I…”

Sara, who’d been wondering if certain confessions and questions might be coming between her first mate and bo’sun, broke in before things could get more...untimely. “I think this might be a good spot.” She stopped, gazing around the clearing appreciatively. “A good source of water…” She motioned to a good-sized, clear-running stream. “And it’s a good distance from any of the human settlements. Plenty of cover. What do you think?”

Mick gently lowered the cage to the ground as Leonard looked around and sighed. “You’re right,” he said. “It’s time.”

Sara touched his arm. “I think you should do the honors.”

“Yeah?” He gave her a half-smile, looking back toward the cage, in which the tiger paced eagerly.

“She’s right, boss,” Mick pointed out as he and Amaya joined them. “If it weren’t for you, this’un…” He jerked his thumb at the tiger. “...woulda been stuck in an even tinier cage, prob’ly, in some rich man’s zoo. Or he’d be a fur rug by now.”

“You started it,” Amaya spoke up, “now, you set him free.”

Leonard nodded, then, taking a deep breath, motioned the rest of them back and started toward the cage. The tiger pulled back into a corner, watching him intently, as he reached down and slid the bolt from the lock.

He took a few steps back quickly, joining the others as they watched. The tiger hesitated a moment, then moved forward and nosed at the door, twitching as it swung open.

After another moment, the cat shoved the door open, stepping out cautiously into the sun-dappled clearing. All four of the watchers took in a deep breath as he looked around, then stared directly at them, yellow eyes enigmatic and wild. 

And then, with a flicker of striped fur, he turned and darted into the underbrush. Free. At long last, free.

Sara let out a long breath, hearing Leonard do the same. Smiling at him and the others, she reached out and squeezed his hand, nodding back toward where Jax waited. He nodded.

They hadn’t gone far, though, before Amaya stopped in her tracks, motioning to the others to do the same.

“You…” She swallowed, glancing at the others. “...you did bring weapons, right?”

Sara snorted. “What do you think?” she asked, taking a step forward. “Why?”

And then she saw the eyes.

“Len….”

“I see them,” he whispered, pulling her back toward them. “Amaya…”

“We’re probably too much trouble for them to attack,” the other woman whispered. “But...just be prepared.”

“Always.” Leonard swallowed, watching the big tiger...so much bigger than the young one they’d just released...watch him from the shadows. “God, it’s…”

“It’s _gorgeous,”_ Sara breathed. “No... _they’re_ gorgeous. Len, look.”

Another tiger, slightly smaller, moved to the side of the biggest one, two sets of amber eyes watching the humans suspiciously. Behind them, a slightly smaller pair watched from farther in the shadows.

For a long moment, the tiger pair and the human pairs regarded each other.

“OK,” Sara finally whispered. “Time to go, I think. Len?”

“Yeah,” her lover whispered, sounding awestruck. “Yeah…”

Taking a deep breath, Mick moved out in front and struck back for the longboat, followed by Amaya and Sara. Leonard took one last look, smiled, and followed them.

The tigers watched them go.

* * *

“You finally got to see your tigers,” Sara murmured drowsily. She and Leonard had been...celebrating...the successful conclusion of their adventure with the tiger. 

“I did,” Leonard agreed. His hand rested lightly on her belly, fingers stroking bare skin with gentle reverence. He touched his lips to her temple. “Thank you for that.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to stay ashore longer,” she added playfully, “maybe see a few more.” 

“Well, the tigers are beautiful, but they **_are_** wild creatures. I didn’t think it was the best place to get...distracted.”

“Oh, so I’m distracting, am I?” she teased, as she guided his hand in a somewhat southerly direction.

“Very,” he agreed, leaning over to kiss her, even as he allowed her to redirect his attentions. 

“Are you -” A breathy moan interrupted Sara’s words. “Are you happy?” she finally managed to get out. 

Leonard’s hand stilled. “Am I… Sara, I am quite possibly the happiest man in the world right now.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

“Prove it,” she said mischievously. 

“With pleasure.”

* * *

**Cape Town**

Moira Queen evidently had quite a long arm with respect to her overseas operations. The factor of her Cape Town warehouse operation had recently received a letter direct from the home office, stating that all courtesies were to be extended to the captain of The Canary - the ship that had “rescued” Mistress Queen’s heir. There was a thinly veiled threat that whoever failed to extend said courtesies would be out of a job. 

Not that this fellow seemed to be of that ilk. The man had a round, red face that streamed sweat in the local climate. He went over Mick’s supply lists, making suggestions and offering substitutions that mainly had to do with the type of goods he happened to have on hand, and how well things kept in the heat. 

“And would there be anything else, ma’am?” he asked cheerfully, looking at Sara as he wiped his face with a rag that he tucked then back into his pocket. 

“Yes,” Leonard said firmly, before Sara could speak. “The lady would like to see some cloth, please.” 

She shot him a look which he found more adorable than menacing. 

“Of course,” the factor agreed, noting the rings they both wore, and trying to hide a smile. “Shall I have my wife assist you?” 

Sara plastered a smile on her face. “Certainly. That will be fine.” 

“One moment please. I’ll fetch her.” 

“What the hell was that?” Sara hissed, the moment the man vanished around a corner. 

Leonard looked pointedly at her gently rounded belly, which was currently covered by one of his shirts and waistcoats. “You do realize that you’re going to get bigger before this baby arrives? And as much as I like seeing you wear my clothes, I don’t think they’re going to work for all that much longer. Besides, the baby is going to need clothes and blankets and...stuff.” 

Sara flushed uncomfortably and sighed. “All right. But did you have to do this in a place where I have professional contacts?” 

Now it was his turn to huff impatiently. “You held up your end of the deal with Moira Queen. Why not take advantage of her hospitality?” 

Sara and the factor’s wife selected plenty of soft linen for the baby, and some serviceable material to make some clothes for Sara herself. Leonard added a bolt of silvery silk lustring with a delicate floral pattern to the pile. 

Sara glared at him in exasperation. “What am I supposed to do with that?” 

“Look beautiful.” He smiled--not his usual smirk, but a genuine, joyful smile. “More beautiful.” 

“I’m not going to make a fine gown **_now,_** and where would I even wear such a thing?” 

“There’s a new style of gown come in on the continent. It’s got laces on the inside of the bodice so you can adjust the fit as needed,” the factor’s wife suggested helpfully. “Shall I include the pattern?” 

“No-”

“Yes, please,” Leonard said firmly. 

The woman chuckled softly and patted Sara’s arm. “I think he’s going to win this one, dearie. May as well just enjoy it.” She grinned broadly. “You brought Mistress Queen’s boy home, and you’re carryin’ his--I’d say you’re more than entitled to a fine silk gown!” 

“A boy, you think?” Sara asked curiously. 

“Figure of speech, dearie. It’s far too early to tell. Although…” she cocked her head to one side, studying Leonard thoughtfully, “I can see this one with a little girl.” 

***

“Which do you want?” Sara asked curiously, as they made their way back to the ship. “Boy or girl?” 

“I want a healthy Sara and a healthy baby,” Leonard told her. “Although...stubborn little girls do seem to be my lot in life.” 

“You love it,” Sara teased. 

“I do.”

* * *

Spirits were high in the galley over dinner. Well, except for Sin, who was still sad about leaving the tiger behind on Bali. 

“I know you miss the big kitty,” Leonard said gently, “but he’s much happier running free with all the other tigers.” 

“I know,” she replied glumly, peering at him over the stew Nate, taking his turn in the galley, had made.

“And speaking of kitties,” Sara added, joining him, “we love the one you made for the baby.” 

“But it’s crooked, and its face -” 

“We love it,” Leonard repeated firmly, mock-glaring at her so fiercely that she giggled.

“What’s our next destination, Cap’n?” Mick demanded abruptly from across the room, with characteristic bluntness. 

Sara flickered a glance at Leonard from under her lashes. He cringed, inwardly, wondering what insanely isolated place might have struck her fancy. 

“Marseilles?” she asked innocently, smiling as he blinked at her.

“Ain’t never been there,” Mick admitted, leaning on the table and looking thoughtful. 

“They’ve got great wine,” Amaya told him. 

“And art and books,” Leonard added, relaxing. _‘And midwives and apothecaries,’_ he added in his mind, though he didn’t speak the words aloud. 

Sara smirked at him as though reading his thoughts. 

“Marseilles it is.” Mick raised his mug to drink, then set it down with a thump, looking around with a frown crossing his face.

“What -?” Amaya asked. 

Mick held up a hand for silence, and they all heard the cry of “Fire!” coming from above. 

“Stay here,” Sara told Sin as the adults swiftly got to their feet. 

“Sara -” Leonard began. 

Sara shot him a look and pushed past him. 

Alarm bells were starting to ring all along the wharf when they emerged on deck, smoke was thick in the air, so thick it was already difficult to see what was going on.

“It’s spreading very fast, Captain,” Nate reported, scanning the scene worriedly.

“Too fast,” Sara agreed worriedly. “Mick, take us out, quick as you can,” she ordered, observing that all the buildings along the waterfront were smoking or in flames. 

Leonard frowned. “I wish we could do something,” he muttered, acutely aware of the irony of the selfish former criminal wanting to help. “Fire...it’s a hell of a way to go. 

Mick, however, quickly relayed the orders to raise the anchor and cast off lines, and the others leapt into action. 

“Wait!” Leonard exclaimed suddenly, crossing quickly back to the rail. “There’s…”

“We don’t have time,” Sara said tersely, glancing at him. “We’ve got to get clear of this!” 

“I heard something,” Leonard insisted, scanning the waterfront intently. “There!” he said, pointing. 

Once he directed their attention, the others heard it clearly - a child, high-pitched voice screaming for help from inside the nearest warehouse. Only the piercing tone made it audible amidst the rest of the din.

Leonard moved before he even thought about it, heading for the dock.

“Leonard, no!” Sara said, grabbing his sleeve. “We have to move off.” 

His gaze flickered between Sara and the burning building. “Sara, I have to try. I’ll be fast, I promise.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you. I’ll be right back.” 

“You better,” Sara said, just a touch shakily, bothered by that shrill voice as much as he was. She grabbed onto his jacket and yanked him down for a fierce kiss. 

He touched her cheek briefly, then picked up a water bucket and dumped the contents over himself, wetting down his clothing in preparation for dashing into the fire.

“Be quick, Boss,” Mick told him. “We can’t hold the ship here for long.” 

Snart nodded and ran back onto the dock, pausing to get his bearings before he took a deep breath and dashed into the burning building, trying to shield his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his jacket. The crew of The Canary waited helplessly as blowing smoke and ash began to fill the air even more. They heard the child’s high-pitched scream once more. 

“Sara, you should go below,” Amaya shouted as the air became hot and difficult to breath. 

“No.” The captain stood at the rail, gripping it with white knuckled hands as the seconds stretched into minutes--and then the building that Leonard had disappeared into collapsed in a sudden, roaring explosion. 

Mick’s mouth worked soundlessly. Sara just stared.

Amaya took command. “Jax, take us out - now!” she ordered as the flames crept closer to their place at the wharf. 

“Belay that!” Sara screamed, moving to the gangplank. 

Amaya caught Sara’s arm and swung her back. “Jax - do it!” she barked over her shoulder. 

“Jax!” Mick roared, finally coming back to himself.

The shaken young man swallowed hard, and did as he was bid. 

“He’s gone, Sara,” Amaya said sadly, keeping hold of Sara’s arm. “And we have to go now.”

The captain tried to shake free, only to have Mick take her other arm in an iron grip, preventing her from reaching any of her knives. 

“Sara!” Sin shrieked from the hatchway. 

The split-second distraction was all Amaya needed. Breathing an apology, she swung her fist and Sara dropped back into Mick’s arms. The big man closed his eyes in grief for a moment. 

“Amaya, take the wheel,” he said finally. “Get us away from here. Jax, take the cap’n below to her room. Make her as comfortable as you can, then get back up here. Sin, you stay with her.” 

“But...Leonard…” the child wailed, staring at the wharf.

“He’s gone, sweetheart,” Mick said in a dead voice. He glanced back at the burning waterfront. “He’s gone.” 

 

**_To be continued...in Volta do mar_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A white squall is a sudden, violent storm that blows up, seemingly out of nowhere.


End file.
